What Happens at the Skating Rink
by Olafur Neal
Summary: Little itty bitty oneshot that I thought up while skating around a rink. It's a couple fic with the follwoing parings: Teal'c/Ishta, Jack/Sam, Daniel/Vala, and Cam/Carolyn. There is one original character, hope you don't mind. Reviews are very welcome.


**A/N: This is a little story that came to me at a Skating Rink and it was pretty easy to write and I hope you guys like it. For those of you following my other story, When Netu Freezes over, don't worry I haven't forgotten it and I haven't forgotten you guys I am just working through some writers block and I am hoping it goes away soon. **

**Disclaimer: I have no claim whatsoever to the Stargate franchise. I am just playing with the characters and I promise to to put them back, relatively unharmed, when I am finished.**

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Daniel asked as he tried to balance on the roller blades he rented.

"Because, DanielJackson, ValaMalDoran, Ishta, and young JacobO'Neill have not experienced the art of roller skating." With that Teal'c sped off around the rink, toward Ishta.

"I wouldn't exactly call it an art." Daniel muttered. He briefly marveled at how the large Jaffa seemed to be good at everything he tried. Not only did Teal'c master rollerblading it didn't take him to long to become very good at it either.

"Darling, can you please hold my hand, I'm afraid that I can't balance very well on these wheelie shoe thingies." Vala confessed as she skated up to Daniel.

"They're roller skates and you seem to be doing all right." He looked over at her and immediately wished he hadn't because her forehead was furrowed and her mouth was turned down in a small pout. He knew he was going to acquiesce sooner or later so he might as well just save time. Sighing, he said, "Fine."

Vala beamed at him and took his hand.

XXX

"Daddy, when I can go out on the rink! Everybody else is skating already." Jacob O'Neill, with the eager eyes of a child, looked up at his father from under his mop of blonde hair.

"After you are properly padded and cushioned, squirt." Jack emphasized his words by tightening his son's helmet.

"Ack, Daddy that's too tight! You aren't even wearing a helmet."

"That because your father has a thick head sweetheart." Sam smiled at her husband with mock innocence as he glared at her.

XXX

"All right skaters this next song is for couples only so partner up and start holding hands." After the faceless announcer's voice faded away a slow pop started to feed through the speakers.

Cam was about to leave the rink then he spotted Carolyn and he got an idea. He skated up to her and matched her pace. "Would you join me for a skate around the rink?"

Carolyn seemed slightly apprehensive but she smiled anyways. "Sure, that'd be great."

Cam didn't need any further encouragement, he grabbed her hand and they slowly started to skate together.

When he grabbed her hand he couldn't help but feel the little tingle that went up his arm and into the base of his skull. He really liked her. Hopefully they could be more than just friends and colleagues. Maybe this simple skate around the rink and this time with her would lead to something more. The thought brought a small smile to his lips.

XXX

"I am beginning to understand why the Tauri enjoy this sport. It is very relaxing and it is a fun way to spend the time with friends." Ishta, easily keeping stride with Teal'c, she mastered skating with ease that she did with most things.

"Yes it is quite enjoyable. It is nice to have some free time after everything that has happened in the last few years."

"It has been a few more years for you though." Ishta ribbed lightly.

Nodding his head in confirmation he responded, "Yes, yes it has. Those…extra years let me do a lot more thinking." He swung around skating backwards front of her, so he could look her in the eyes. "Have you considered my proposal yet?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "I have."

"Your answer?"

"Yes."

With that Teal'c came to a sudden stop and took Ishta into his arms and kissed her soundly, not caring who was watching.

XXX

"Huh. I wonder what that's all about." Daniel commented referring to the Jaffa who were making out like two teenagers, as he and Vala glided to a stop next to their friends. Daniel casually wrapped his arm around Vala's shoulders.

"Didn't you know the last time you guys visited the Hak'tyl T proposed to Ishta." Jack muttered nonchalantly as he imperceptibly tightened his grip around his tired son.

"You could've told me, at least. I am your wife." Sam lightly smacked Jack's shoulder.

"I thought he told you guys." The General could only look shocked; he would have told them if he knew that they didn't know.

"No the big guy hasn't said a peep, sir, but good for him." Cam said with a wide grin, his fingers laced in Carolyn's he gave her hand a slight squeeze. They had hardly broken contact since the couples skate. She looked at him and they shared a knowing smile.

"It's about time Muscles settled down, he needed a womanly influence." Vala piped up, snuggling closer to Daniel.

"Yeah." Carolyn agreed as she rested her head on Cameron's shoulder.

Finally Jacob spoke up, patting his father with his small hand. "Daddy, does this mean that when Uncle T and Ishta get married I can call her Auntie Ishta?"

"Yeah, buddy, I guess it does."

"Cool."


End file.
